mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Test Your Sight
Test Your Sight is a mini-game that debuted in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. It appeared as a spin-off of Test Your Might, which was originally introduced in the original Mortal Kombat and also made its return in Deadly Alliance. Neither Test Your Sight nor Test Your Might appeared in Mortal Kombat: Deception or Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. The mini-game involves the character standing above a set of cups. The game will show the player which cup has the MK icon in, and the cups will begin to move in a random order, and by the end the player has to select the cup which the icon was in. As the player progresses through the mini-game, the number of cups will increase, as will the speed in which the cups would move. At higher levels, the camera would even move in order to make it more difficult for the player to keep track of the movement of the MK icon. Like Test Your Might, the player is rewarded with Koins if the selected cup is correct. Test Your Sight returns in Mortal Kombat (2011) where a coin, an eye, or a brain is hidden underneath either a set of 3-7 cups, heads, or skulls respectively. In a dark, yet humorous twist, the player, upon failure, is rewarded with death. Test Your Sight's Death List This is in exact order. From the first to last. *Nightwolf's tomahawk flies at the player's head and impales itself into it. The player then fall back, dead. *Scorpion's Spear impales itself in the side of the player's head, and it is quickly yanked away, taking the head with it. The body then falls backward. *Kung Lao's hat flys at the opponents neck, decapiting them. The body falls forward in top of the table, twitching. *A bomb is under any of the wrong choices, blowing the player in two before they can even react. *The player is set alight, burning the flesh off. *Acid rains from above, burning the player's skin off. *Heavy rocks fall from above, smashing off the player's head. One last bolder hits the player's head and the player falls forward on the table. *Kung Lao's hat makes another appearence. The player is vertically split from the waist up. The body falls backward. *Nightwolf's arrow peirces the players head, and the player falls backward. *(Final challenge to be added) Trivia *In Deadly Alliance, it is stated that the cups contain poison, except the cup with the MK icon, which is filled with water. After choosing a cup, the player has to drink its content. *It is interesting to note that Kenshi is the only character who uses his ears instead of his eyes during gameplay, due to the fact that he is blind. Tips *To make the mini-game more interesting/difficult, the player(s) may turn and face away from the screen. Gallery Test your Sight.png Test_your_sight_2.jpg Test your sight.jpg|Test Your Sight concept news_challenge_tower_of_mortal_kombat-10682.jpg|Test Your Sight loss images (2).jpg See also * Test Your Might * Test Your Strike * Test Your Luck Category:Glossary Category:Mini Games